


A New Purpose

by Miss_TC_Nova



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_TC_Nova/pseuds/Miss_TC_Nova
Summary: A reincarnated Chirithy finds themself in Eraqus's care.
Relationships: Eraqus & Chirithy (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A New Purpose

The existence of this cat is a curious case. Their unusual life began in a lab, but full awareness came after, when they met the man in the hat. Only meant to be a guide to the human, the relationship started off a little rocky. A few misadventures later, however, and the two could finally admit to being allies. Calling them best friends was off the table; they were both just too aloof and stubborn to be all buddy-buddy. Nevertheless, Brain was all that truly mattered, and Chirithy was his only friend.

The fate of a Chirithy has always been to perish along with their key-bearer—a fate that this particular spirit remembers fulfilling. So the very fact that they’re still plodding around is bewildering. Not only that, but they’ve become a cat; not the cat-shaped dream eater they were meant to be, but a standard, ordinary house cat. There’s no end to the string of questions running through their head but the memories of the wielder’s passing keep bubbling up.

_“Looks like this is the end for us. Thanks for sticking around, Chi-chi.”_

There’s a black hole in their heart, swallowing every coherent thought, mixing in with the confusion to overwhelm them. Emotions like these have always been foreign; Chirithy perish with their wielders and those are the only people that matter. Sadness has been accessible, usually sharing that with their humans, but anguish through the loss of a loved one—Chirithy were not made to endure such raw suffering.

As it turns out, normal cats can’t cry; at least the sky is kind enough to do so for the miserable creature. Silver-tabby fur clings to the small frame while petite paws carry them across the stone pathways of this unknown world. This is definitely not Daybreak Town; instead full of white buildings and endlessly ascending steps. Lost, confused, and still mourning the passing union leader, the animal trudges through the rain, head hung low.

Clacking boots grow closer. “Hm? What’s a cat doing in the rain?” Peering back reveals a young man in black, with silver hair and matching eyes. “Come here, little guy. Let’s get you out of the rain.”

Dealing with a stranger right now is impossible, but they can’t possibly tell him that. Because communication is not an option, they saunter off into a shrub just off the path. Hiding away gives minimal relief from the rain and strange new place; however, assuming that was that is apparently incorrect.

Leaves part to reveal the boy had followed. He surely means no harm; he’s just not welcome at the moment. “It’s alright. C’mere.”

The downside to taking cover is that it very often becomes a corner with no escape. There’s still one way to keep an unwanted person away. A low warning rumbles in the cat’s throat which does its job—he’s warned. Definitely more cautious than he began, he still chooses to reach forward.

_Leave me alone! Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!_ The caterwauling escalates.

Whipping claws narrowly miss his hand. “Ah! Hey! Calm down! I’m trying to help!”

_I DON’T WANT YOUR HELP! LEAVE ME ALONE!_ Only feral yowls and hisses express the pain. _YOU’RE NOT MY WIELDER! I DON’T WANT YOU! I WAN’T BRAIN!_

“Xehanort, what are you doing?”

All that explosive despair goes right out the window. Disbelief grips the tumultuous creature.

_Brain, is it you?! Brain please!_

“There’s a stupid cat in here. The damn thing’s soaked and pissed off.” The boy in black, Xehanort, sits back enough to reveal his friend.

At first, all they can see is the man they yearn for, but upon closer inspection, it’s not. He’s just like him—almost the spitting image of Brain. That brief hope gives way to turmoil even stronger than before. It’s back to the frustration of not being able to cry; so instead, the sentience inside simply begins to break down.

This new boy kneels down beside the first. “Geeze, it looks half-drowned.”

All the pent up grief comes out in a wail. _You’re not Brain!_

A hand eases closer. That smile is exactly the same, even if the following words are a little on the bright side. “It’s okay. We won’t hurt you.”

His friend warns, “Careful Eraqus. It-”

There’s no resistance from the tabby. Pitiful cries repeat over and over, even as Eraqus scoops the kitty up.

“Of course _you_ can pick it up without getting ripped open,” huffs the kid with silver hair.

Wrapped protectively in white fabric, the small animal finally quiets down. “Maybe you’re just scary looking,” Eraqus teases in a manner dredging up old memories. “C’mon. If those clouds mean anything, this storm’s only gonna get worse.”

Eraqus and Xehanort hurry through the rain, taking home a creature with no will to live.

~~~~~

A spoon full of chicken stock nudges the muzzle. “Come on, Chihiro. Please eat; just little.”

Now dubbed ‘Chihiro,’ the cat has let their depression consume them. Eraqus, the new owner, has taken to bringing his sad pet everywhere, using every free moment he gets to tempt them with food and water—he hasn’t succeeded yet. It doesn’t help that every glance at this human is a reminder of who was lost.

Xehanort rests a hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “Era, it’s been three days. It might be too sick to recover.”

The boy gives up on the soup; instead taking a brush to the fur Chihiro won’t groom themself. “But the vet says there’s nothing wrong…”

“That doesn’t mean they’re not sick.”

“What do you mean?”

There’s a pause before the other admits, “I used to act like this before I left my world: sad, unresponsive, empty. I think it’s depression.”

“You think cats can get depression?”

“Looks like it to me.”

“So what do I do?”

“Considering we can’t ask what’s wrong, there may be nothing you _can_ do.”

The silence is somber, broken by the bell that signals class will start soon.

~~~~~

“Eraqus, before you go, your parents sent you something,” the Master announces at the end of the day. Said student stands to retrieve his parcel.

Once they’re dismissed, the red-head calls out, “Yo, Era, you gonna come hang out with us tonight?”

“Sorry guys,” he answers, stuffing the package in his bag.

The taller girl presses a fist to her hip. “Still gonna try to get that cat to eat something?”

“Yeah. Plus I think this is the photo album I asked my mom to send.” Chihiro is lifted from the spare seat. “I kinda wanna take a look at it. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Good luck!” chimes the little blond.

True to his word, the wielder-in-training returns to his room. A couple hours go into trying to coax food into his animal with no luck. As let down as every other time, Eraqus lets Chihiro lay unbothered in his lap while he looks through the book his mother sent him.

Weak and tired, the feline begins to doze. It breaks when the kid speaks aloud: “I wish keyblade wielders today still had Chirithy—that could’ve been fun.” Pulling from the fog, blue eyes focus on the page. “My great-great-something-great grandpa helped found Scala. He had a Chirithy that looks kinda like you,” he tells his pet.

That’s why Eraqus looks so much like him; the face smiling back at the camera, signature hat and all, is Brain.

Immediately, a meow escapes Chihiro. It surprises the young man. “What’s wrong?” All he gets is a second cry. “It’s okay, Chihiro.”

A shaky paw plucks at the page of the book. Clearly confused, the human turns the page. There’s another picture of the ancestor, this time with his matching companion. On the second page, though, he’s awkwardly holding a bundle in his arms.

_That’s right…He had a child…_ They look up into the face studying the photos. _Is that why I’m here? For you?_

It’s the only explanation Chihiro can make to rationalize a life that should’ve ended. Perhaps they were loyal enough the gods assigned them to watch over Brain’s relatives—maybe the wielder trusted them so much he did so himself.

_Is that what you wanted, Brain?_

He notices the cat staring. “You okay now?” Chihiro answers, earning a little shock from him. “Will you eat something now?” There’s a hopeful reply.

A bowl of plain stock never smelled so wonderful. With a renewed purpose, they lap at the liquid.

Something patters onto their head. Ears flicker and cat eyes gaze up. It took them so long to find their new meaning in life that Chihiro never saw the worry they caused, but this tear-filled relief really drives it home.

“Nya.”

“Heh. I’m okay,” he whispers, passing a hand over folded ears. “Keep eating.” And they do.

With an empty bowl, fully belly, and a happy human, Chihiro purrs away beneath ear scritches. It’s when the book closes that they’re alerted.

“Alright, it’s bedtime.” The photo album moves to the nightstand. Lamplight goes out shortly after the blanket covers the pair and the feline snuggles up against their new ward. “Good night, Chi-chi.”

That strikes the animal to silence. It really sucks not being able to cry when that’s the only desire. Nevertheless, if the cat has to live a second life away from everything they know, then at least they can live it watching over Eraqus, descendent of Brain. In place of crying, they purr louder than before, much to the boy’s pleasure.

The two fall asleep in each other’s comfort—the start of a new story.

_“Good job, Chi-chi.”_


End file.
